historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Azul
Azul (died 1992) was a Mexican assassin who was known for his wearing of a black mariachi costume and his carrying of a gun-filled guitar case. He was employed by the drug lord Moco as a hitman, and he was later betrayed by Moco, and was killed during his quest for revenge against his former friend. Biography Azul was born in Mexico, and he became an associate and friend of drug lord Moco. Despite his nickname meaning "blue" in Spanish, his style was to wear all black and to carry a mariachi guitar case containing several guns and ammunition for them. He carried out several hits for Moco, and he became a feared enforcer of his. However, the greedy Moco decided to set Azul up, having him arrested. Azul was sent to jail in Jimenez, Coahuila, alongside several other cartel members, and guarded by two corrupt Mexican Federal Police officers. In 1992, Moco sent hitmen to kill Azul in his cell, but Azul and his fellow prisoners killed all of the hitmen and escaped. Azul decided to head off to Ciudad Acuna, where he sought to hunt down his former friend. Azul, dressed as a mariachi and carrying his guitar case, massacred several of Moco's men at a bar in town, and the bartender Eleazar Anguiano Ríos responded by calling Moco and telling him about Azul's quest for revenge. Moco telephoned his hit squad leader Rufo Orozco Bustamante and told him that his target would be a black-clad mariachi carrying a black guitar case; Orozco then gave this description to hotel owner Amandio Alejandro Cordero, who was told to report a sighting of the assassin to the hit squad on the telephone. Coincidentally, at the same time as Azul's escape from prison, a vagrant musician known as "El Mariachi", also wearing all black and carrying a guitar case, entered town. The hotel owner called Orozco, who sent his hit squad to the hotel to kill the innocent Mariachi. Mariachi escaped after killing four hitmen in self-defense, and he sought refuge in a bar owned by Domino. Azul later visited the same bar for a beer and information about Moco, and he accidentally took El Mariachi's guitar case instead of his own. He was stopped by Orozco and his hit squad, who believed that they had found him, but they were convinced of his story that he was a mariachi when they opened his guitar case and found a guitar inside of it. El Mariachi, finding guns in his guitar case, hurried to find Azul and exchange cases. However, the hit squad found him, and Orozco remembered El Mariachi's appearance, letting Azul off the hook. A short time later, El Mariachi was captured by the cartel, but Moco identified El Mariachi as the wrong man and set him free. Meanwhile, Azul returned to the bar and told Domino to take him to Moco's ranch, where he could get his hit payments from Moco and Domino could retrieve El Mariachi, who, unbeknownst to both of them, had already been released. Azul pretended to take Domino hostage to gain entry to Moco's ranch, and Moco agreed to have Azul's money brought to him. However, when Domino asked where the Mariachi was, Moco realized that Domino, his ex-flame, had fallen for the Mariachi, and an enraged Moco shot Domino dead. He then proceeded to shoot Azul, who no longer had a hostage, in the chest before finishing him off with a shot to the head. Category:1992 deaths Category:Moco's Cartel Category:Mexicans Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:Contract killers Category:Killed